


The problem with saying "I love you."

by lynnstarr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't say who in the relationships tag, but anybody who knows me would already know who the pairing was, i mean i'm pretty obvious, just read the thing, most of it was directly off the show until i swerved off canon entirely lol, shhhhh, that would spoil the pairing wouldn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: What if, during that phone call, Molly didn't love Sherlock anymore? What if she loves someone else?





	

At any other time, John and maybe even Sherlock would have laughed when they heard the silly voicemail greeting Molly had on her phone. However, this was literally life or death. He had only had about two and a half minutes left before her flat would explode with her inside of it.

Sherlock’s face grew desperate and Eurus gave him another chance. “Okay, okay. Just _one_ more time.”

The phone rang, and rang as Molly continued to squeeze the lemon for all it’s worth. John looked desperate as well, “Go on, Molly. Pick up. Just _bloody_ pick up!”

Finally, she did - although she didn’t do so happily. “Hello. Sherlock, is this urgent? Because I’m not having a good day.”

Sherlock felt a hint of relief, just hearing her voice. “Molly, I just want you to do something very easy for me and not ask why.”

Molly sighed heavily, “Oh god, is this one of your stupid games?”

“No, it’s not a game. I.. need you to help me.”

Molly fiddled with the spent lemon peel as she said, “Look. I’m not at the lab.”

“It’s not about that.” Sherlock knew he needed to hurry, why was this so hard?

Molly grew a touch more impatient. “Well, quickly then.” She gave him a moment to speak, but when he didn’t say anything she sighed again. “Sherlock. What is it? What do you want?”

The screen watching her switched to Moriarty’s recording just long enough to taunt him. “Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock!”

Sherlock immediately said, “Molly, please, without asking why, just say these words.”

Molly almost smiled when she asked, “What words?”

“I love you.”

Her expression changed quickly and she pulled her phone away. She spoke directly into it instead, facing to the screen. “Leave me alone.”

Sherlock, knowing she was about to hang up began to panic. So much, that he waved his arms towards the monitor as he insisted, “Molly, no, please no don’t hang up, do not hang up!”

His sister cut in threateningly, “Calmly, Sherlock, or I will finish her right now." 

One minute, nine seconds left on the clock. 

Molly asked, the hurt obvious on her face and in her tone, “Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making fun of me?”

Sherlock was still panicked, even though he tried to sound his normal tone. **“Please, I swear, you just have to listen to me.”**  

Eurus cut in again to say, “Softer, Sherlock..” 

Sherlock had to think of a convincing lie quickly, “This is for a case. It’s.. a sort of experiment.”

Molly was quick to bite back, “I’m _not_ an experiment Sherlock!” 

Sherlock was softer then, “No, I know you’re not an experiment. You’re my friend. We’re friends, but please, just say those words for me.” 

Molly responded quietly, “Please don’t do this.” She was on the verge of tears, “Just.. Just don’t do it.” 

“It’s very important. I can’t say why, but I promise you it is.”

“I can’t say that.” Molly’s voice wavered. “I can’t.. I can’t say that to you.”

Sherlock was confused, “Of course you can. Why can’t you?”

“You know why.”

“No. I don’t know why.”

“Of course you do.” Didn't he deduce everything about everybody?

Eurus interrupted once more with the Jim recording. “Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, _tick tick tick tick tick_..”

Sherlock was purely desperate, “Please, just say it.”

Molly held her ground, “I can’t, not to _you_.”

“Why?” 

Molly’s voice broke as she said, “Because.. because it’s not true anymore.” Oh, how she wished she'd had a chance to say it when it was true.

Sherlock and John looked stumped, even Mycroft was surprised. Eurus couldn’t help laughing at Molly’s words. “Looks like I’ll get to blow her up, won’t I dear brother?”

“What? No.. no!” Sherlock panicked, and tried to think of another way to get her to say it. He’d always counted on her love for him, he never thought about the possibility of her moving on. 

Eurus taunted him further, “Final thirty seconds.” 

Sherlock had so little time. He thought fast, he thought hard. He tried to think of the last time he saw her, to see if he could remember something that would help him figure out where she’d moved on. He found nothing but a strand of grey hair floating about his memory. Suddenly his mind switched, he recalled when he’d caught a whiff of her perfume somewhere strange, her cat’s fur on someone’s trousers.. 

Sherlock looked up, a man who solved the latest riddle. “Molly! I just need you to say the words, you don’t need to mean the for me. Say it for Lestrade, pretend I’m him! That’s who you love now, isn’t it?”

Everyone- John, Mycroft, Molly end even Eurus looked shocked to hear it out in the open.

“Y-yes. That’s who I love now, Sherlock.”

The timer was ticking dangerously lower than ever. 10.. 9.. 8..

“Then say it for him. Molly, _**please** **!** **”**_ Sherlock was so sure he’d lost, but he couldn’t give up. 

Molly took a deep breath, “Greg, I love you. There, I said it. You bastard.” 

There was a rapid beeping as she hung up, she’d stopped the timer at two seconds left. John, Mycroft and Sherlock all let out a huge sigh of relief.Sherlock put his head in his hands. Whatever blow to himself that he’d taken, he won. He’d saved Molly Hooper. He’d only ever wanted her to be happy anyway.


End file.
